


Chibi - 2010-12-15 - Cookie Cooperation

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plops cookie dough on the baking sheet while Rodney waits for the frosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-12-15 - Cookie Cooperation




End file.
